I Love
by MinMuni
Summary: Hermione and Ron think about the qualities that they see in the other person, which they truly love so very much...Enjoy!
1. She Loves

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters even though I would really like to meet the real actors who portray them.   
  
I love looking at you when you don't know it. When you're concentrating on your homework, you bite your lower lip and narrow your eyes. I think I'm the only one that notices that. I love it when your hair sticks up in the back, and how it's always so particularly messy. It looks best after I've run my hands through it, letting the soft and textured strands slip through my fingers.  
  
I love how you look at me after we kiss. The feel of your lips are still on mine, your taste lingering; usually of Chocolate Frogs. Your gorgeous blue eyes are always wide and mischievous, as if someone's caught us doing something we shouldn't have been doing.  
  
I love it when you do simple things, like take my hand in yours as we leave the Great Hall, or when you take my bag when it's sagging down my shoulders due to the heavy load of books.   
  
I love your smile. Having parents that are dentists, I can't help but notice your even white teeth that show when your lips curve up at the sides. It's such an amazing smile that I feel weak at the knees whenever you grin at me.  
  
I love your eyes. When you're happy, they shine like the wide ocean, glimmering in the sunlight. But when you're sad, they darken into an angry storm. They always betray your emotions, especially to the people that care about you the most. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, and if that's true, then you must be the richest man alive.  
  
I love it that you're so kind to everyone, except the Slytherins. People aren't afraid to come up to you and ask questions, whether it be about the weather or about your best friend, Harry Potter. It's a natural friendliness that attracts everyone to you, including me.  
  
I love your body. All those years you spent as a boy towered over by his elder brothers, you certainly have a body of your own. It's evident that you work out, be it during the summer away from Hogwarts or practicing Quidditch. Your strong arms hold me so tightly when we hug, I feel like I never want to leave your embrace.  
  
I love your voice. I never fully appreciated the sound of it. It's so confident, so reassuring, and so soothing to the heart, that I know for certain that if I was ever in need for a comforting voice to hear, it would be you I would pick.  
  
I love the way you always would reassure me that I am the most beautiful woman in the world. Even during those moments when I would come out with my fuzzed up hair, no makeup and baggy clothes, you would only have eyes for me. When someone else would say that I was beautiful I would never believe them, but when you voice out your compliment, I glow with delight.  
  
I love how you and Harry always defended me, whether it's Malfoy's annoying threats and insults or from reporters barging in on our private life. Starting with the troll, to Voldemort, to Rita Skeeter, you were always there for me to get me out of trouble.   
  
I love how you whisper things in my ear, as I'm about to fall asleep. In that voice not loud enough to jerk me back into full consciousness, you have professed your love a million times over, and I've heard it every time. It's usually during those times we've had our best conversations, be it aloud or just through a gentle touch, a tight squeeze, a small caress, or a simple kiss.  
  
I love how at our wedding, your eyes never left mine as I came down the aisle with my father. The calm and loving look you gave me forced me to remain clam as I approached you slowly; with everyone watching me. When I reached you and extended my hand for yours, everything else disappeared once more, and all I could recall was looking at you throughout the entire ceremony.   
  
I love how at Harry and Ginny's marriage, your eyes glowed with warmth and love as Ginny was handed over to Harry. You never did approve of their relationship, but when Harry graciously accepted Ginny to be her lawful and wedded husband, your warm blue eyes watered with loving tears as you reached for my hand for support and reassurance that I was there. I was proud of you then and always have been.   
  
I love it how when our first child was born, you brought her over to me, and we both stared at her in awe. She had a patch of red hair like the Weasley clan, and when she opened her eyes, they were a perfect clear brown like mine, sparkling at us in wonder. When we spoke her name aloud, Nora smiled at us, as if understanding it was she we were calling to with adoration.   
  
I love it that you are such a wonderful father; the affection you gave her was endless. Our daughter is your pride and joy; you can never get enough of cuddling her, holding her, feeding her. I've got so many pictures imprinted in my mind of you looking down at her, like you can't believe she's a part of you, of the two of us.  
  
I love how you became so emotional when she started her first year of school at Hogwarts. I saw tears in your eyes when she boarded the train and turned to wave at us as it began to pull away out of the station. I thought it would be me that cried, but it was your tears I brushed away that evening as we sat in our quiet home, alone without her.   
  
I love it how you and I were the proudest parents at her graduation ceremony, as she became one of the most successful witches ever to come out of Hogwarts. Head of her class like me and gracious like you, she certainly inherited some of our best traits. It was I this time with tears in my eyes; tears I was able to hold back only when you took my hand in yours and squeezed it tightly, giving me strength, giving me protection.  
  
I love how when you walked her down the aisle at her wedding, you wore the biggest grin on your face. She smiled back up at you, and you kissed her on the cheek and whispered   
  
something in her ear before letting her go to her future husband. When we watched them dance together later, we whispered that it reminded us off our special dance at our wedding.  
  
I love it how we sit together on our old front porch and watch the rain, not as youthful as we always were, but the spark of our romance always has remained. As you stand up now and smile at me, I'm reminded of how many years we've spent together, and how many more years we're likely to spend together.   
  
I love it that you're Ron Weasley, I love it that I'm your wife Hermione Granger Weasley, and I love it that you love me and always will love me for who I am.  
  
*** 


	2. He Loves

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, even though I will own Harry Potter and The Order Of The Phoenix on June 21. I can't wait!  
  
I love looking at you when you don't know it. When you're deeply engrossed in your favorite book, "Hogwarts: A History," I love watching you twirl your hair absentmindedly or when you bite your lips irritatingly, whenever you're frustrated with the fact that no one has bothered to mention house elves.   
  
I love how you never mind the fact that your hair is a bushy mess. Though you try desperately to straighten it with every potion and spell you know, none of them will change my attitude towards your hair. Especially, after endlessly trailing my fingers through it, no one will ever know that I ran my hands through your lovely bushy hair.  
  
I love the way you taste during our wonderful kisses. It's so indescribable that no word in that Muggle Oxford Dictionary can explain the feel of your lips, the warmth of your breath against my lips, and the look on your face after you reluctantly pull away from me. I know you want more, but even Prefects have rules for their behavior.  
  
I love the way you scold me. Your eyes flashing with anger, your mouth pouring out every hideous word you know, and the way your hair flies about you; people would think you were a mad woman on the loose. But I know, deep down inside, you know that I'm going to come to you late at night, coax you out of bed, and kiss me until I lose my breath. I dream about those moments, while you're berating me.  
  
I love your eyes. Most people would probably believe the reason I like them is because they remind me of a Chocolate Frog. In a way they do have the rich texture, the delicious look, and the warm charisma, but your eyes are so welcoming, so wonderful, and so full of love and energy that I don't know what I'd do if I didn't wake up to see your eyes gazing into mine.  
  
I love it how you keep your anger inside of you whenever the Slytherins dare to taunt you with their cruel jokes. But, I've always treasured the moment when you boldly approached Malfoy, (that slimy git), and slapped him across the face. I've always been fascinated by you for doing such an outrageous thing.  
  
I love the fact that you never mind the way you look. You don't spend endless hours in front of the mirror, putting on lipstick or eye shadow, or constantly brushing your hair, whenever it fizzes up. Without makeup, you're still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and I never once stopped telling you that, because I love seeing your face light up when you know for certain that this handsome boy is in love with a girl like you.  
  
I love your body. During school, it was never fully exposed since heavy books and the long school robes we had to wear surrounded you. No one really paid attention to the way your body suits you so perfectly; even Harry and the rest of the boys were too thick to notice it. But when we're alone together late at night, and every bit of clothing is off you, I truly enjoy seeing the little curves, feeling the smooth skin, and the way your body fits so perfectly into mine. I knew from then onwards, we were meant for each other.   
  
I love your voice and your laugh. Most of the time, you waste your voice by scolding me for doing my homework at the last minute, or teasing me when freckles flame when I'm angry. But when you sing, everything else around me disappears and I feel that I'm only left with you, and I would be content. It is so melodious that no one would believe me that this was the very girl who once taught me how to properly say the spell, "Wingardium Leviosa." I've never forgotten how to say that.  
  
I love the way you touch me. When Harry told me he was starting to date my younger sister, Ginny, I was in a rage. I remember causing a huge commotion in the commons room as I yelled at Harry with all my might. And just when I was about to lunge at him and punch the lights out of him, Seamus and Dean tried to pull me back, but they were at a loss. But, when you came out of the blue, and lay your hand on my shoulder, with one simple gesture you pulled me away from hurting Harry any further. I don't know how you did that. But ever since then I've tried to control my temper.   
  
I love how at our wedding, your eyes kept a firm hold over mine. Even then your eyes expressed the love you had for me. You were so confident, so ready, so determined, that I never have once asked myself that you might have regretted the fact that you married me. The ceremony was a blur, but you stood out of the crowd, as we were pronounced man and wife.  
  
I love how at Harry and Ginny's marriage, you didn't mention the fact that I was crying with emotion. I never did approve of their relationship, but I remember the countless times you reminded me that at least it was Harry and not somebody else. When Harry officially became her husband, I held your hand tightly, and you responded with the same strength. I just wanted to know that you were still here by my side.   
  
I love it after our first child was born; I brought her over to you, once the doctors had informed me that you were awake. Looking so pale and fragile in that bed, I wanted to leave everything and wrap you up safely in my arms. But our daughter was in my hands and we adored her. When we voiced her name, it sounded so perfect; that I knew it was just meant to be.  
  
I love it that you are such an amazing mother; the hours you spent with her perfecting her ABC's and 123's are such memorable moments. You brought Nora up the way you thought was best for any child. The way you hold her, kiss her, speak to her, even smile at her, it's hard for me to imagine that we created her together.  
  
I love it how you comforted me after Nora left on the train to Hogwarts. There were tears in my eyes that I just didn't have the heart to brush away, but it was you who pulled me into a warm embrace and wiped away all my tears. At that moment, you reminded me that I wasn't alone, that I still had you to be with.  
  
I love it how you and I were the happiest parents at her graduation, seven years later. She didn't have the adventures we did when were in school, but she nonetheless made us proud of her achievements. This time, I brushed away the tears that dripped down your cheek, as I held your hand closely, and securely wrapped an arm around your waist.  
  
I love how you patiently waited for me as I walked our daughter down the aisle during her wedding. You wanted to share in the glory, but everyone knows the father has to hand his daughter over to her husband. I did, however, whisper in her ear, to remember that she owes this all to her mother for you were in charge of this beautiful wedding. When they danced together, I had the sudden urge to swing you in my strong arms, remembering the old times.  
  
I love it that you don't mind the fact that even though we've grown old, our deep love for each other would never fade away, that it would remain as young as it was, the day we first learned we had such strong feelings for each other. We've changed, but some things will never disappear and I will continue to cherish the many years yet to come with you.   
  
I love it that you're my wife, Hermione Granger Weasley. I love it that I'm your husband, Ronald Arthur Weasley, and I will continue to love you for the rest of my life.   
  
*** 


End file.
